From the Tears of the Phoenix
by FelonysMoon90
Summary: No one knew the history Fawkes he has been in the headmasters office for as long as anyone could recall. After the chamber of Secrets has been opened and the creature inside defeated. He disappears only to return with 4 unexpected surprises. JK Rowling owns everything HP I am just borrowing her work and adding a bit of my own. Rated M for future chapters


SUMMARY

No one knew they true purpose of Fawkes the Phoenix she has been in the headmasters office for as long as anyone could recall. After the chamber of Secrets has been opened and the creature inside defeated. Fawkes disappears only to return the next year with 4 unexpected surprises.

JK Rowling owns everything HP I am just borrowing her work and adding a bit of my own.

Rated M for future chapters. Possible MPreg

Chapter One- Return of the Heirs

(Takes place during HP's 3rd year)

The sorting had been finished and the feast was going on with the students of Hogwarts eating and talking loudly to each other. Dumbledore's speach has been a bit lackluster. Everyone knew has was still grieving the lost of his beloved Phenix Fawkes. News that Sirius Black had caught Peter Pettigrew at the Weasleys burrow that summer and been cleared of all charges and reinstated as the heir to the Black family and guardian of his godson Harry Potter had put the whole magical community in a tizzy. Harry Potter-Black sat at the Griffindor table talking with his best mates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"I knew there was something wrong with that bloody rat the whole time" Ron told everyone who would listen. " I only kept him so close because I didn't trust him. I helped Black trap him. If I had just gotten a new wand two weeks sooner I could have caught him m'self"

"Oh Ron! Will you grow up already!" Said Ginny "You were screaming and trying to run away from Sirius begging him not to kill you." Ron turned red and was about defend himself when the doors to the great hall slammed open.

Standing in the open doors were four unusual looking children looking to be around 5 or 6 years old. Each where dressed in cloaks depicting the four different Hogwarts. On the shoulder of the tallest boy who was cloaked in burgundy and gold cloak with a large lion was none other the Fawkes. The great hall went silent as the four young children made their way up to the head table.

Dumbledore stood up "Fawkes! What is this? Why have you brought these children here? They are much to young to be at Hogwarts. Where are you parents little ones? I will get this sorted out and have you returned to them right away.

"No you will not" the boy in the Gryffindor cloak said

"Pardon me?" Said Dumbledore

"We will not be returned anywhere" said the small girl wrapped in a silver and green cloak with a large snake.

"We are the heirs of Hogwarts. This is our home, our birth right, and our legacy" said the boy wearing Gryffindor's cloak

The great hall was suddenly filled with excited whispers.

"Silence!" Yelled Dumbledore. Looking back at the children he asked "What is the meaning of this? There are no surviving heirs of any of the Hogwarts founders."

The boy in the Ravenclaw cloak spoke next "Upon creating this school each founder gave the protector of this school a piece of themselves to carry with it should the school ever be in danger of falling apart. They placed the pieces inside the eggs of the Phoenix. Four months ago the Phoenix shed its tears upon us and we awoke."

Fawkes flew to the boys shoulder and rubbed her head against his cheek.

"Fawkes has nurtured us these past few months" said the girl from Hufflepuff. "As you can see we are growing quickly but Fawkes assures us we will slow down soon. We are mostly the same as all of you but we are born of magic not of man. If you want proof of our claim, ask the hat it was also there the day our eggs where given life."

All eyes turned to the sorting hat sitting slumped on the stool where this years new students had recently been put into their houses. Without any further prompts the hat straightened and began to sing:

When the hour is gloom and dark

Do not fear please have heart

For our founders brave and strong

Did make a plan when their school was young

In four eggs did they place

The saviors of our powerful race

A part of Gryffindor brave, daring, and strong

A bit of Hufflepuff just, loyal, and patient as the day is long

A piece of Ravenclaw full of wit, curiosity, and a strong mind

And a dash of Slytherin a child more cunning would be impossible to find.

Brought forth from the Phoenix tears

The children four are wise beyond their years

It is indeed a glorious time to be alive

For the children of Hogwarts have now arrived.

After the last notes of its song rang out the hat slumped back onto its stool, leaving the Great Hall in a moment of stunned silence before it erupted in a din of excited voices.

"If everyone would please quite down and enjoy your dinner the heads of the houses and I will retire to my office with our new guests. I bid you all a good night and a happy start of year" said Dumbledor as he stood and guided the children back down the lengths of the tables filling the Great Hall.

"looks like Potter is about to be replaced as the golden boy off the school" sneered Malfoy with a smug smile on his face.

Once they had reached his office Dumbledore waved his wand and four chairs and a table piled with food appeared in front of his fire place.

"Please children sit, eat. We shall be just right over there discussing these unusal turn of events." After a small hesitation they all hurried to the table and began to grab food like they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Albus you can't possibly...I mean you dont really think these children are who they say they are do you?" questions McGonagall.

"I do indeed Minerva, look at the picures of the founders on the walls and the children themselves. Eahh bare a striking resemblance to their human parent. Look at Gryffindor he is tall, golden haired, and very handsome now look at the boy he is very much the same. Hufflepuff had such a kind face and that red hair much like the boy over there dont you think? And Rowena's beauty is still talked about to this day and I'll hazard a guess that that lovely young lady will also be just as talked about someday."

he studied the picture on Slytherin last and said "now its hard to guess what he might have looked like as a young man because he was already quite old when they founded this school but he has a very slender build and angular face as does the young miss wearing his cloak."

McGonagall frowned as she to looked from the pictures to the children.

"we know nothing about these children besides what they and a demented old hat have told us Headmaster. I for one have never heard of a Phoenix being able to hatch children out of an egg before and there is no record of the founders placing any part of thmselves into anything. They had actual families why would they have a need to create magical heirs?" sneered Snape as he ignored the group of children.

Professor Flitwick ran his hanf down his short beard as he added "Not much is actually known about the abilities of the Phoenix Severus. All we really know is that their tears have healing properties, they can carry extemely heavy loads and they they are immortal." Proffesor Sprout nodded her head in agreement.

"Surley you don intend to allow them to stay here Albus?! This is a school for witchcraft and wizardry and if what they say is true they aren't actually witches or wizards. They are the product of magic not life. Besides that they are to young! Apparently they are only a few months old yet here they are looking to be 5 or 6 at most. Even fully magical stuents must be 11 before they are allowed to attend Hogwarts and if they contiune to grow like this by the time they are 11 they will be in the 40s."

McGonagall continuedby saying "Where would they stay? They might not even have names!"

"If you bothered to actually ask us any questions instead of debating amongest yourselves you would know that we already have names and that we already have a home here in this school. This is where we were born. This is where we belong. Hogwarts is our home." When the adults turned to look at the children the young girl in Slytherin's cloak was standing with her tiny fists clenched.

"We will go now. We will return when we have aged more. Hopefully by then you all will have made a desicion on what you will 'do with us' by then. Come brother and sisters its time for us to leave. Are you coming Fawkes? They are not ready for us yet." The boy from Gryffindir stood and held out his arm for the great Phoenix who glided silently down from Dumbledore's shoulder to the boy." In a flash of golden light all five of them disappered leaving the five proffesors staring where they had just stood in a stupier.

***please review and let me know what you think this is my very first story I hope you enjoy it***


End file.
